bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of BancyTOON Stock Sounds
List of BancyTOON Stock Sounds This Sound Effects List is actually a list of Team Bancy's selected sound effects from these sound effects libraries for animated cartoons: # Walt Disney Animation Studios (1928-1986, 2013) # Warner Bros. Animation (1936-Today) # Rembrandt Films/Gene Deitch Associates (Early 1960's-1980's) # Sound Dogs/TAJ Soundworks (1987-Today) # Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios (1943-1967) # Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001) # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Studio/SiB Tower 12 Production (1938-1967) # Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios (2014-Today "Bancy and Company"-related and "Bancy's Plushies"-related content ONLY!!!) So, Please Read Carefully and be aware of the sound effects used in many family entertainment films -- including Michael Igafo-Te'o Enterprises' very own! (I.E. the live-action three-and-a-half-part "Plushies" home movie saga and the traditionally-animated "Bancy and Company" cartoons) Walt Disney Animation Studios Stock Sounds Goofy Holler ("YAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!!!") # TO BE ANNOUNCED Antique Car Klaxon Horn (AA-OOO-GAH!!) # TO BE ANNOUNCED Warner Bros. Animation Stock Sounds Chicken Squawk (CA-CAAAAAW!!!) # The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies in "Spring Break or BUST! Part 1 of 3" (When Plush Ollie, Jr.'s daydream is interrupted as he does this for a scream after Plush Frank calls out "SURPRISE!!") Warner Bros. Bulb Horn Toot 1 # SpongeBob SquarePants in "Wormy" (When Squidward peeks his head out from inside the casher boat desk to see the "monster" before SpongeBob and Patrick and Mr. Krabs peek their heads out too) Warner Bros. Bulb Horn Toot 2 # Space Jam (When Daffy Duck unintentionally steps on Wile E.'s nose when Daffy says "Stop The Music! Top Duck Comin' Through!") # SpongeBob SquarePants in "Wormy" (When SpongeBob peeks his head out after Squidward and before Patrick and Mr. Krabs to see the "monster" which is actually Wormy the Caterpillar grown to a butterfly) # The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies in "Ollie's First Christmas Part 1 of 2" (during "Bancy's insane dream" sequence) Warner Bros. Bulb Horn Toot 3 # SpongeBob SquarePants in "Wormy" (When Patrick peeks his head out after SpongeBob and Squidward and before Mr. Krabs to see the "monster") # The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies in "Ollie's First Christmas Part 1 of 2" (during "Bancy's insane dream" sequence) Warner Bros. Mallet Whack 1 # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Toon Plushies at Work" (To Be Added) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Michael's 21st Birthday Bash" (To Be Added) Warner Bros. Mallet Whack 2 # An All Dogs Christmas Carol (during the "Clean Up Your Act" musical number when one of the demons places a "Devil Horns" headband on top of Carface's head before another demon pushes the button to make the elevator "go down" before the last verse of the "Clean Up your Act" musical number) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Toon Plushies at Work" (To Be Added) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Michael's 21st Birthday Bash" (To Be Added) MGM Cartoon Studio/Hanna-Barbera Stock Sounds Hanna-Barbera Bent Brake Drum/Bulb Horn-hybrid Accent Sound # Tom and Jerry in "The Bowling Alley Cat" (When a bowling ball lands in Tom's mouth before the other bowling balls roll over Tom and back towards the bowling alley's ball holder contraption as Jerry escapes from the runaway bowling balls) # Screwy Squirrel in "The Screwy Truant" (When Truant Officer Meathead the Dog's head lands onto the sink's ceramic body after his head comes out of the end of the kitchen sink's drain pipe after Screwy clobbers Meathead on the head with the kitchen sink) # The Jetsons in "Dude Planet" (When Judy Jetson falls down to her bedroom floor on the seat of her pink nightgown after her bed is pulled in from underneath her) # The Flintstones in "The Prowler" (When Wilma Flintstone falls onto the floor on the seat of her judo outfit after is catapulted off-screen by the judo teacher during their judo class and is later heard again when Betty Rubble falls down on the seat of her judo outfit when the judo teacher catapulted her off-screen and onto the floor with Wilma already sitting down) # The Flintstones (In one of the season one episodes when Barney Rubble unintentionally drops his bowling ball onto Fred Flintstone's foot) # Loopy DeLoop in "Beef-Fore and After" (When Loopy's nephew Bon-Bon places the last of the four roller skates on each of the steer cow's four hooves) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Toon Plushies at Work" (To Be Added) Disney/Hanna-Barbera Timpani Boink Sound # Donald Duck and Chip 'an Dale in "Corn Chips" (when Chip 'an Dale both pull down their gut to prove how tough they were as they plot to seek revenge against Donald before finding the popcorn in Donald's house) # The Jetsons in "Dude Planet" (When the automatic moving chair carries Jane Jetson to the doctor's office just after Jane pushes the button to open the door to the doctor's office) # Josie and the Pussycats in "Strangemoon over Miami" (during the "Car Wash Machine Mishap" sequence when Alan and Alexander III and Alexandra land onto the car wash machine's conveyor belt just after sliding down the car wash machine's entrance chute) Tom and Jerry Gasp 1 # Tom and Jerry in "Purr-Chance to Dream" (after Tom wakes up from his nightmare) # The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies in "The New Plushie on The Block Act 1 of 4" (Plush Bancy II does this before swallowing the diet cola after drinking the first drops of it from the glass using the straw which he now realizes that he's finally tasted his own first drops of Diet Pepsi) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Michael's 21st Birthday Bash" (To Be Added) Tom and Jerry Gasp 2 # Screwy Squirrel in "The Screwy Truant" (When Truant Officer Meathead the Dog sees the off-screen anvil coming down before the anvil lands on Meathead) # Tom and Jerry in "Filet Meow" (When Tom sees the pet shark after the whole basement is flooded before the shark bites Tom's fur pelt off, revealing his tank-top shirt and boxer shorts, before he escapes the shark by escaping the flooded basement leaving a long lake track in the grass) # Tom and Jerry in "The A-Tom-Inable Snowman" (When Tom sees the St. Bernard Rescue Dog asleep while chasing Jerry) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Toon Plushies at Work" (To Be Added) Tom and Jerry Scream 1 Tom and Jerry in "Yankee Doodle Mouse" (When Tom gets spanked by Jerry using a plank of wood) Tom and Jerry in "Matinee Mouse" (When Jerry fights Tom in the closet off-screen) The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "McMouser vs. Foxworthy" (When Plush Bancy III bites Plush Karen after Plush Bancy III hollered "CURSE YOU, KAREN FOXWORTHY!!!") The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Michael's 21st Birthday Bash" (To Be Added) Tom and Jerry Scream 2 Tom and Jerry in "Cat Fishing" (When Spike the Bulldog unintentionally bites Tom's leg after day-dreaming of a bone to eat) The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Michael's 21st Birthday Bash" (To Be Added) Rembrandt Films/Gene Deitch Associates Sound Effects Tod Dockstader "Sproi-oi-oi-oing" Sound # Tom and Jerry in "Switchin' Kitten" (When The Strange Person kicks a sacked-up Tom out of his horse-drawn carriage) # Tom and Jerry in "It's Greek to Me-Ow" (When Tom crash-lands into a fountain before the statue's head falls on him) # Tom and Jerry in "Mouse Into Space" (When an asteroid runs into Tom) # Tom and Jerry in "Tall in the Trap" (When Tom's skate-spur runs into rock causing the spurs to roll unstoppable before Tom crash-lands into the Sheriff's office) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Toon Plushies at Work" (To Be Added) Allen Swift Pain Scream # Tom and Jerry in "It's Greek To Me-Ow" (When the rock lands on Tom's foot after the catapult backfires) # Tom and Jerry in "High Steaks" (When Tom accidentally pokes the seat of Clint Clobber's clothes with the steak fork while Clint Clobber was cooking steaks on the charcoal-powered grill) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Toon Plushies at Work" (To Be Added) Tod Dockstader "Laser Gun Ping" Sound # Tom and Jerry in "Switchin' Kitten" (when Tom is carried away into the chemistry set's tubes before landing into its exit from inside the chemistry set) # Tom and Jerry in "The Tom and Jerry" Cartoon Kit" (when the other half of the cinder block hits Tom on his stomach to the ground after Jerry karate chops it in half) # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Toon Plushies at Work" (To Be Added) Tod Dockstader "Synth Zip" Sound # Tom and Jerry in "Carmen Get It" (When Tom rushes up to catch Jerry but fails when the spotlights on him as the conductor's "assistant" after Jerry taunts Tom to "catch him") # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "McMouser vs. Foxworthy" (During the Fade-In transition before Plush Wally off-screen says "Gene Deitch Back-Up, Check!...") # The Further Adventures of The Plushies in "Toon Plushies at Work" (To Be Added)